Shine Bright
by angelflutest
Summary: Everyone knows Dr. Thredson, otherwise known as Bloody Face. What they don't know is that one patient, one young woman whom he has known since high school, could be the one person he needs, she can either build him up and make him put away the Bloody Face mask forever, or, he will push her away and use her skin as just another piece for his mask.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all!**  
**So after watching season 4, so far anyway, I realized that I never got to watch season 2!**  
**So two days of bendge watching and catching up I decided to write another AHS fanfic, since it's been so long.**  
**As always I don't own anything except Cassandra, so please don't steal her. And I will apologize now for skipping around in this story.**  
**Enjoy!**

My name is Cassandra Jones, and this is the story of how I died.  
The year was 1963, the catholic church had bought the lovely Briarcliff the year before, eight months before I was admitted for murdering my parents and newborn brother. I'm not insane, just one hell of a little actress, I played the jury like puppets, having them believe I wasn't fit for society, so they sent me here. I think prison would have been better, at only 20 I was the youngest female to be admitted into Briarcliff at the time. Within the first few months I was exposed to every form of punishment Sister Jude had to offer.

* * *

I remember when Kit Walker came to Briarcliff a year later, he was accused of being the famed Bloody Face, known for skinning three women and cutting off their heads. When I first laid eyes on him I knew he couldn't have killed three women, one maybe but not three, a tall drink of water with blonde hair and the clearest brown eyes I had ever seen. He didn't fit in with the rest of the crazies here, he was normal like Shelly, other than being diagnosed with nymphomania she was a sweetheart with a soft heart, Grace, like me she was convicted of killing her parents, and I. We were the only sane ones out of the inmates.

* * *

Grace and I watched him as he walked into the common room, obviously in a daze from experiencing Sister Jude's cane, he shoved Shelly away from him as she flirted, nudging Grace I nodded towards the record player, she looked up from our monopoly game her eyes landing on Kit as he turned to turn off the music we were forced to listen to. Grace taking pity on the new kid ran over and stopped him from doing what all of us so desperately wanted to do but knew the punishment wasn't worth it. Unfortunately that's when one of the more dangerous inmates, a man named John we were never told his last name, one of the few men here I made it a point to stay out of his way, he maybe short but he was covered in muscle and had one hell of a temper. Making one comment about how Kit killed a colored girl and the fight was on. Watching from my spot, I didn't even flinch when Sister Jude came in with her stupid silver whistle. After two years you've seen enough fights, and been involved in enough, that when one breaks out it doesn't even faze you.  
"He'll learn, just like the rest of us."  
Grace looked at me while the guards dragged Kit out.  
"You think he did it?"  
I shook my head.  
"Kid can't fight very well, I don't see him as a killer."

* * *

Lights out, the worst time of the day. It's never quiet enough to sleep, my mind always wonders to a better time. A long time ago it seems, when I was simply the oldest daughter of a perfect, happy, middle class family. My father owned a new cars lot, my mother was a stay at home mother who always dreamed of having the perfect family. I was the perfect high school student, valedictorian, head cheerleader; the perfect little daughter. I had a boyfriend, quarterback for the football team, he wasn't the brightest but he made for a good puppet. I had my eye on one boy, a boy who was on his way to becoming a doctor, Oliver Thredson, child prodigy, he had no family and was socially awkward. I only knew him for two years before he graduated. I sometimes wonder whatever happened to him, when the nights get lonely. If I hadn't been so concerned about image at the time I would have befriended him. But with the pressure from my parents there was just no way, by the time I was 19 I couldn't handle the pressure anymore, they were disappointed that I wasn't married and they didn't have any grandchildren on the way yet my mother had just given birth to my baby brother. So, on my twentieth birthday, I had enough and snapped. Using one of my father's hunting knifes I waited until my family was asleep before sneaking into their bedroom, stabbing my father twenty times in the chest and my mother twenty-five, I was going to leave my brother and let him belong to the state but he started crying, so I slit his throat. The police found me sitting on the living room floor and covered in their blood the next morning.

**So what do we think?**  
**Remember to review and I will post chapter 2 faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**  
**I'm back!**  
**Thank you to everyone that is following and favorited this story!**  
**Enjoy!**

Someone banging on the door to my cell pulled me out of my slumber, shaking my head I rolled out of bed and stood in the hallway. Sister Jude was known for her midnight searches, Grace and I looked at each other as we watched Sister Jude confront the new girl, a reporter, the sister called her Miss Winters. She seemed like the kind that was to good to be in a place like this.  
"What's her story?"  
Grace shrugged, the two of us to tired to care. It wasn't long before we were aloud to go back to sleep, laying on my bed I waited until the hallway door clanked shut, sitting up I walked over to my cell door.  
"Hey new girl, what are you in here for?"  
I was met with silence, rolling my eyes I shook my head.  
"In here for a reason or not new girl, your gonna need a friend."  
Lying down on my cot I curled into a ball and tried to get some more sleep.

* * *

The next day I was met with an unexpected sight in the common room, a tall beautiful man with black hair, brown eyes, glasses, wearing a two-piece suit. He looked so familiar to me for some reason, though I couldn't place his name. Eyeing him I took a seat on one of the couches, Grace sitting across from me as we watch the guards drag Kit in.  
"Think he's a lawyer?"  
Grace shook her head.  
"More like a shrink."  
I nodded, listening to the man as he introduced himself as Oliver Thredson, I gasped and shared a look with my friend. She knew of my past with the man standing before us. Turning I used my reflection in the mirror to make sure I looked normal. The ugly blue dress they make the women wear bringing out my grey eyes, thick blonde hair down to my waist.  
"Trying to make yourself so pretty for him."  
I stuck my tongue out at the red head.  
"If I'd known he would turn out like that I would have treated him better."  
She smiled at me, watching as I stood up and walked past him, swinging my hips a little, the hem of my dress riding up a little as I batted my eyes at him before walking back to Grace who was giggling to herself. Taking my seat I winked as he took Kit out of the room.  
"Wonder of he knows how to play crazy."  
"Wonder if that doctor can think strait with you strutting around, you make Shelly look like an amateur."  
I dissolved into a giggling mess as she lit a cigarette and offered me one, taking the white stick and inhaling the smoke before letting it out in a delicious white smoke.  
"Well what can I say? I'd rather be with that shrink than any of the guards."  
We laughed again, spotting the new girl I recognized the marks on the sides of her head.  
"Someone got introduced to shock therapy."  
Grace looked over at the new girl, both of us remembering how I had been when I went through my therapy; I still had matching scars on both sides of my head. Sitting in semi silence we made small talk as we waited for Kit to come back. Standing up as Kit walked in, mumbling to the guard that I needed to use the restroom before leaving the common room in search of Doctor Thredson. Wondering the halls with light steps it didn't take long to find him walking ahead of me.  
"Doctor Thredson?"  
Keeping my voice light, smiling when he turned around, his eyes lighting up a little with recognition.  
"Miss Jones."  
I smiled a little larger.  
"Cassandra, please. Do you remember me?"  
He nodded.  
"Who could forget the star of our high school that murdered her parents?"  
I laughed a little, playing with the hem of my dress lightly.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted back then, and to let you know if you need someone to show you around, all the dirty little details of this place, I'm your girl."  
He smirked lightly.  
"Thank you Cassandra."  
Nodding I moved to leave when he called my name.  
"Could you show me where Sister Jude would be right now?"  
I nodded.  
"I'm sure she's with Shelly."  
Walking besides him I led the way to the women's hall, making small talk with the doctor, talking about our lives after high school, telling him the horrors I have seen and have lived through in this hell hole.  
"This is worst than I thought."  
I nodded, stopping short when the all to familiar sound of someone getting whipped filtered into the air causing me to halt while Doctor Thredson moved to look into Shelly's cell, watching for a few minutes before turning to look at me. Not meeting his gaze I turned and walked into the empty hallway.  
"I will confront Sister Jude."  
Turning I stared up at him, my eyes filing with fear and anxiety.  
"She can't know I showed you, please Doctor Thredson."  
The black haired man smiled.  
"Oliver. And do not worry. Sister Jude will never know how I witnessed what I have seen today."  
I nodded.  
"Thank you Oliver."  
Smiling I turned and started walking to the common room, a feeling of giddiness coming over me as I took my seat across from Kit and Grace.  
"You look happy."  
Grace taunted lightly, her accent coming out a little thicker than usual.  
"He remembers me, why are you with Bloody Face?"  
"My name ain't Bloody Face."  
I smirked at Kit, he wasn't much older than myself.  
"I know it's not, your name is Kit Walker, and like my friend here, I don't think you killed those women either."  
Kit looked at Grace who smiled at him before turning back to me.  
"The new girl, her name's Lana Winters. She says she knows a way out."  
I scoffed lightly, all the new people, they always say they have a plan to get out that none of us have ever tried. The thing is, all of us have tried, at least once, I have more scars than I can count from my attempts.  
"She says there is a tunnel, a secret tunnel."  
I shake my head, blonde hair falling over one shoulder.  
"And where is this tunnel?"  
Grace glanced at the woman in question.  
"She won't tell me, she also says Kit can't come with us."  
I smiled at Kit.  
"I'll see about that."  
Hearing the doors open we stood up, Kit grabbing Lana's notes about the tunnel in the process while we were told to go to bed early.

* * *

Mumbling my goodnights to Frank who smiled in return before shutting my cell door. Frank was always nice to me; I never gave the Irish cop any problems and he didn't cause me any pain, even would sneak me presents every once in a while.

As the hours ticked by I could hear strange noises before everything went silent and dark before the generators kicked on and the hallway was illuminated with red light. Sticking my head outside I was surprised that the doors had opened by themselves.  
"What's happening?"  
Grace looked at me and I shrugged while Lana answered.  
"I don't know, power failure? This is our chance."  
She grabbed Grace's hand who grabbed me and we started running down the hallways, dodging guards and other inmates.  
"I think it's just through that door."  
I looked up, feeling thoroughly confused, that was the door to the boiler room.  
"Grace!"  
Stopping we turned and spotted Kit.  
"Come on, Lana knows the way out."  
Lana was quickly against the idea.  
"No, he can't come with us. Get away from us."  
Kit stepped closer, trying to plead his case.  
"I read what you wrote about me, I'm not a killer or a phyco path."  
Lana tried to sound intimidating.  
"You're a liar. Get away from us."  
Rolling my eyes I pulled my hand away from Grace.  
"Stop. We're not leaving without him."  
Lana took a step towards me.  
"I am not setting him loose so he can kill again."  
Grace jumped to his defense.  
"You're wrong. We'll find the way out ourselves."  
Reaching out she grabbed Kit's hand while I pushed past Lana and made for the door, as my fingers wrapped around the door handle I heard the most ear splitting scream screaming that the killer was escaping. Two minutes later Grace and I were being picked up by guards while Kit was beaten unconscious.

* * *

I kept my face void of emotion, hiding the rage brewing below the surface. If I ever got my hand on Lana I was going to make the snobbish writer pay, no matter the punishment. As the front door open I calmly walked into the office while Kit and Grace started fighting when they spotted Lana.  
"These three didn't show your courage and wisdom and will be punished. Your reward is you will not."  
I grunted as I was bent over the desk.  
"You're so twisted."  
I rolled my eyes as Lana tried to hide the relief in her voice.  
"Don't make me change my mind Miss Lana banana."  
Hearing the torcher cabinet open I mentally prepared myself for what was coming.  
"Which of these would you like to see on our Grace's and Cassandra's bare behinds and which one on our doe-eyed James Dean copy cat? Go ahead pick one."  
I heard her pick one before Sister Jude told her to pick again as our robes were moved revealing our backsides. Feeling the cane against my bare skin I barely heard Lana mutter an apology to which Grace responded calling her a Judas bitch. Closing my eyes I flinched as the cane came down hard against my skin, the first hit was always the worst, I had heard Kit try to say he deserved it all, but Sister Jude knew better when it came to me. As the finale hit came I sighed and stood up, my back side burning and stinging.  
"What did we learn Miss Cassandra?"  
"I will never try to escape sister, thank you for the punishment."  
Walking past Lana I jumped at her, causing her to jump, smirking I continued to walk out of the room, vowing to extract my revenge later.

**So what do we think?**  
**I love feed back y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**  
**So my only real excuse is that my computer went on the fritz and I lost it as well as all my stories.**  
**But now, thanks to my mom, I'm back!**  
**I have all but the last chapter written for this story guys!**  
**Enjoy!**

(Oliver's POV)

Walking into Briarcliff, locating Sister Jude my top priority. I was in shock at the state of Mister Walker in our meeting yesterday and my aim was to attempt to talk to the insane Nun. A small white figure shuffling along caught my attention, Cassandra; she of all people did not belong here. A smile crossed my features, until I saw the limp in her step.  
I never saw her yesterday, the orderlies would say she was sleeping whenever I would ask, now it appears that she was apart of the little escape incident Mister Walker had mentioned.  
The blonde's head was down as she shuffled her feet, stepping into her path, intending to ask her if she knew where Sister Jude was hiding, I wasn't expecting her to run into me. Reaching out I quickly caught her, surprised at how light she was.  
"Good morning Oliver."  
She smiled at me, attempting to hide the pain she was in.  
"Good morning Cassandra, are you alright?"  
She nodded.  
"Just a little morning stiffness, that's all."  
I wasn't fooled, but smiled at her all the same.  
"What brings you here so early? Do you have another meeting with Kit?"  
I shook my head.  
"No, I'm looking for Sister Jude, have you seen her?"  
She continued to smile.  
"Aren't you always? Last I saw she was heading for the bakery."  
I nodded, about to ask her if she had in fact, been trying to escape. When an orderly walked up and announced that Dr. Arden wanted to see Cassandra. She nodded at the orderly before turning to me.  
"My public awaits. I'll see around Dr. Thredson."  
With a wink she followed after the guard and I was left to find Sister Jude on my own.

(Cassandra's POV)

I could barely breathe as I eased myself into a chair, barely glancing at the chess game between Grace and Kit.  
"What happened to you?"  
Grace asked while I placed my head on the table and shuddered.  
"Apparently Sister Jude wants to deter any more attempts at escaping, she had Dr. Arden preform a Thoracoplasty."  
"What's a Thoracoplasty?"  
Turning I gave Kit a look before focusing back on the ground, my voice coming out in a whisper.  
"It's the surgical removal of ribs to collapse a lung, it was a treatment for TB."  
Grace gasped.  
"He did what?"  
I nodded.  
"Removed six ribs, three from each side, I counted."  
Our little group went silent for a moment before Kit started talking again.  
"We're planning another escape attempted Friday night, you in?"  
Lifting my head I looked at him.  
"Why Friday night?"  
"There's supposed to be a storm, so they are holding a movie night, it's the perfect condition."  
Shaking my head I stood up.  
"No thanks, I think I'm just going to continue my time here for a little bit longer."  
Shuffling out of common room I wondered down the halls, feeling my stitches stretching my sides painfully as I reached Oliver's office. Reaching up I knocked on the door before opening it, not surprised to see that the room was empty. Shrugging I walked over to the chair in front of the desk, took a seat and fell asleep.

(Oliver's POV)

Walking into my office, or according to Sister Jude the room that is no longer my office, I was surprised to see the blonde I know so well curled up in one of the chairs.  
"Cassandra?"  
She didn't move and I became concerned, walking around the chair I looked at her. She was pale, covered in sweat, and her dress was stained with blood.  
"Cassandra?"  
Shaking her shoulder, I was relieved when she opened her eyes, but they were dull, lifeless, much like my victims after I was finished with them. I found I wasn't fond of that look on her.  
"Oliver?"  
Her voice was weak.  
"Cassandra, what happened?"  
She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and lifting up her dress allowing me to look at the two blood soaked gauzes covering her sides.  
"Thoracoplasty."  
I cursed.  
"Don't move Cassandra, I'm going to help you."  
She nodded slowly before closing her eyes again. Standing up I silently left my office and made my way to Dr. Arden's office. Not surprised that his office was empty, quickly gathering what I needed to help Cassandra fight the infection that was setting in before it could get to far. Walking back to my office I carefully closed the door and placed what I had stolen on a shelf before turning to the still unconscious Cassandra, picking her up I carefully laid her down on my desk, she gasped in pain in her sleep. Sighing I lifter her dress and carefully cut the two gauzes away from her skin and looking at the stitches and the red skin surrounding the two incisions.  
With a heavy sigh I went to work.

(Cassandra's POV)

Waking up I looked around to realize I was still in Oliver's office.  
"Good, you're awake."  
Looking over I smiled at the man while noticing I was sitting on his desk.  
"How do you feel?"  
I held my head.  
"Like I've been hit by a bus."  
Oliver laughed lightly before helping me off his desk.  
"You've only been out for an hour, lights out in thirty minutes."  
I nodded and hugged him lightly, causing him to stiffen under my touch.  
"Thank you Oliver, if it wasn't for you I would probably be close to death."  
Pulling away from him I offered him one more smile before leaving his office and making it to my cell just before lights out.  
My dreams taking me to a better place, where I wasn't in this hellhole, a place where I could maybe be happy with Oliver.

(Friday night)

Everyone was in the common room, waiting for the movie to start. I was sitting next to Oliver, I felt better, but I was still weak. I made light conversation with my friend, as I liked to think we were friends after he saved my life, we never talked about anything to serious, not with so many ears around. Our conversation coming to a halt as Sister Jude blew her whistle that she loved so much.  
"Take your seats! Take your seats! No more dillydallying! Sit Down!"  
One look at her and I couldn't believe my eyes, Sister Jude, the nun who has forsaken all worldly pleasures, was drunk.  
"Welcome, one and all, to Briarcliff Manor's inaugural movie night. Whether this evening marks the start of a, of a beloved trend, tradition, or just another bitter disappointment, is entirely up to you."  
She unsteadily pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.  
"Now…settle in, relax, and return with me now to ancient Rome as we present the 1932 Cecil B. DeMille classic, The Sign of the Cross, starring Miss Claudette Colbert as the Empress Poppea…or "Po-ppea," and as the Emperor Nero, the incomparable Mr. Charles Laughton…who I understand is an enormous whoopsie."  
At that time thunder clashed and everyone screamed, I just sat back and watched with amusement as Sister Jude began to lose it in front of everyone.  
"Now none of that! None of that! None of that. Chin up! Chin up high! Hey!"  
She laughed a little.  
"Don't be afraid of the dark. At the end…of a storm…is a golden sky…and the bright silver song…of a lark. Walk on through the wind. Walk on through the rain. Though your dreams may be tossed and blown…walk on, walk on…with hope…in your heart. And you'll never walk alone. You'll never walk a…But she was alone. A tiny, little fragile thing out, out in the world, in the gloaming. And the storm that came…was not rain and it was not wind. It was something…altogether else."  
She gasped and looked around as another clash of thunder brought her back to reality.  
"Lights!"  
And just like that we were surrounded by darkness as the movie started.  
"What the hell was that about?"  
I giggled at Oliver.  
"She's bats, haven't you noticed? And maybe a little drunk."  
He gave me a look as I smiled and turned to the movie, finding myself grabbing his hand as I silently prayed for my friends, and that they wouldn't be stupid enough to try another escape.

* * *

Halfway through the movie the lights were turned on, the movie was turned off, and a very pissed off Sister Jude could be seen walking towards the screen.  
"So much for the movie."  
Oliver glanced at me, hearing the disappointment in my voice as I turned and watched Sister Jude, quickly spotting my friends, and the reporter, soaking wet. It appears they had tried to escape, but had to come back, I wonder why?  
"Movie night is at an end."  
I heard someone complain that it wasn't over.  
"Yeah, well, they all die. Satisfied? Now listen up! There will not be another movie night nor any other special privileges in the foreseeable future. And for that, you can thank the three scofflaws who abused my good will."  
I scoffed, the woman had no good will.  
"A sex-crazed deviant, a Mexican, and a pinhead won't get far in this storm. I hope they all drown out there. Lights out in ten minutes."  
I sighed and stood up, looking up at Oliver.  
"Are you going to try and drive in this mess?"  
He shook his head.  
"No, I figured I should stay here with the storm."  
I nodded and lightly grabbed his hand before releasing it and following the rest of the inmates out of the room and into our corridors, happily sitting on my cot as my mind drifted, again, to Dr. Oliver Thredson.

**So what do we think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A quick shout out to SmilyReaper for reviewing!**  
**Happy new years everyone!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter!**

I sighed as I listened to the new girl screaming, she was brought in four hours ago and she just wouldn't stop. At the sound of the hall door clanking open I smirked and laid back down. We were aloud to scream at night, considering everyone is supposed to be insane, but only for one hour. Then Sister Jude takes her cane to you. A lesson I learned within my first week here. I could hear the cell two down from mine open and the woman finally stopped screaming and instead started whistling.  
I waited until the hall door closed again before walking over to my door.  
"Hey new girl! Shut the fuck up! Some of us would like to sleep!"  
I was surprised when the whistling stopped and I didn't hear her say anything else, nodding to myself I walked back over to my cot and fell back asleep, my dream long gone and replaced with the same nightmare. The night I finally snapped and killed my parents and brother, the police showing up, the judge and jury, and my first night here in this place.

* * *

"How are you today Cassandra?"  
I smirked, Oliver had asked for me, I wasn't his patient, and yet he had wanted to see me.  
"A lot better thanks to you."  
He smirked.  
"Mind if I take a look?"  
I shook my head and stood up from my chair, lifting my dress so he could see the healed skin.  
"Just be careful, they should be finished healing soon."  
I nodded and lowered my dress before sitting back in my chair across from him, the same one I had passed out in so many weeks ago.  
"Why did you call me in here Oliver?"  
He lit a cigarette and looked at me.  
"Here's the thing Cassandra, you don't belong here. You're not a danger to society. Not anymore."  
I smirked.  
"And what makes you say that my friend?"  
His confidence never swayed as he spoke to me.  
"I believe I can help you. You haven't had any episodes since you were admitted. I see myself in you. You're thoughtful and intelligent. You have something to offer the world. And they can't keep you here if they don't have a current diagnosis. If I can convince them that I've cured you, they'll be forced to release you."  
I sat back and smirked, there was the man I knew so well.  
"What do you suggest?"  
He smiled.  
"Nothing you can't handle I assure you. Just remember, Cassandra, I am not like those jurors that you fooled into sending you here instead of sending you to the chair. I also know that you are not crazy, you had a laps in judgment, killing your parents was the result of to much social pressure, you killed your brother to save him from the foster homes."  
I narrowed my eyes, I had momentarily forgotten just how smart my friend was.  
"And if, at the end of the week when you leave, they are not convinced that I am no longer a threat, what then? Are you going to leave me here to rot?"  
His smile dropped to a smirk.  
"No, I will not leave you here to rot. I will come up with a different plan."  
I nodded, obviously happy with his decision.  
"Don't get my hopes up Oliver, that could be very dangerous for you."  
He smiled.  
"Oh I know."  
I nodded.  
"So when do we start?"  
"We can start tomorrow."  
I nodded and stood up.  
"Alright, I will see you tomorrow."

**Sorry it's so short guys!**  
**Remember to review and I will update in the morning!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**  
**I hope everyone will have a good day today!**  
**Just a quick shout out to SlenderXLover, Leemaris, and Guest for reviewing!**  
**Please enjoy the new chapter!**

A week of tests, all of which I passed, and still I wasn't released. I had no tendencies to kill again, why would I? My family was dead, and what was left of my aunts and uncles had moved out of the state. But we had a plan, as Oliver and I had decided in our meeting this morning, I was to meet him under the stairs on the main floor at six after dinner. And all I had to do was kill time and wait.  
The minutes ticked by but finally five fifty-six came around, and I hid quietly under the stairs. Just when I was beginning to worry, Oliver walked over with a long coat and a box.  
"Are you ready?"  
I nodded, glancing at the guard by the door.  
"What's the plan?"  
He watched the guard while helping me put the large coat on that swallowed my figure.  
"We'll walk out the door, we'll walk straight to my car. Do you understand?"  
He handed me the box.  
"What do you mean? How do we get passed the guard?"  
"Like I said, walk."  
Nodding I started walking next to Oliver as we crossed to the door, Oliver stopping to light a cigarette for the guard. Smiling to myself I breathed in the clear air as I stepped into the passenger seat and sunk down so I wouldn't be spotted by Frank, who had came out after us. The pair exchanged a few words before Oliver climbed into the driver's side and we were driving away from Briarcliff. As soon as we passed the gate I broke out in a giant grin and had a few tears slip.  
"I'm free."  
I whispered and Oliver smiled at me before focusing on the road.  
"Thank you Oliver, for everything, I wouldn't have been able to get out if it weren't for you."  
He glanced at me.  
"You are the one person that doesn't belong in a place like that."  
I laughed and laid back in the seat.  
"Do you mind if I take a short nap until we get to your house?"  
"Go ahead."  
I smiled and easily fell into a light sleep until the car finally stopped, opening one eyes I yawned and sat up.  
"We're here, come on."  
I nodded and quickly got out of the car before following Oliver into his house.  
"Make yourself at home."  
He flipped on a light and I looked around.  
"So what's the plan?"  
"Well, for now, you have had a very stressful day, so I'm going to prescribe something to take the edge off."  
I smirked and took a seat in one of the chairs.  
"And what did you have in mind?"  
He smirked.  
"A big delicious glass of wine."  
I sighed and laid my head back.  
"I haven't had wine in years."  
He smiled.  
"White or red."  
"Mmm, red, please."  
He nodded before disappearing into the kitchen, looking around for a moment I noticed all the custom furniture.  
"That would make since."  
I nodded to myself, already coming to the conclusion that my friend was Bloody Face, not Kit Walker. Walking into the kitchen I smiled at him, easily accepting the glass, watching him with intelligent eyes.  
"I noticed all the future, custom made isn't it?"  
Oliver gave me a look before nodding.  
"A little hobby of mine."  
I nodded and took a seat on the counter, gently sipping at the wine, enjoying the taste for a moment.  
"So good, what do you use?"  
He continued to look at me in that way, like he was trying to dig into my mind and see what I was planning.  
"Skin, mostly."  
I nodded and took another long sip.  
"What do you plan to do with me Oliver?"  
I watched as his guard went up.  
"I haven't decided yet."  
I nodded and slipped off the counter, easily handing him my empty glass.  
"Do you mind if I go ahead and go to bed? I haven't slept in a real bed in years."  
He took my glass and nodded.  
"Of coarse, second door on the left."  
I nodded and started walking towards the hall, easily finding the room Oliver mentioned, smiling when I spotted a large king size bed. Running over I grinned and jumped on the bed, sighing in bliss at the comfort I had missed for so long before falling into the deepest sleep I have ever had.

**I know it's short but tell me what you think anyway, until tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**  
**I am sorry for the late update, I had some stuff to take care of, but anyway this is the last chapter that I have ready, I'm hoping to have the next chapter written by next week!**  
**As always a quick shout out to SlenderXLover and Guest for reviewing!**  
**Please enjoy!**

Waking up in a daze I smiled as the smell of something delicious being cooked hit me, rolling over I let out a small groan as joints popped into place as I sat up and looked around, confusion clear on my face, I was in a room, with metal covering the walls, and plastic was hanging around the large bed I was on.  
"Is there anything more heavenly than waking to the smell of croque-monsieur?"  
My head snapped over towards the voice to see Oliver before me in a white wife beater.  
"I bet this is what your mother made you after school on a rainy day."  
Keeping myself calm I smiled at him.  
"She did, thank you, some real food sounds delicious."  
He gave me a strange look as I continued to smile at him; he turned and focused back on plating the food before bringing it over to me and placing it on the bed before he took a seat across from me.  
"Croque-monsieur and tomato soup."  
Picking up the food I wasn't about to hide the fact that I was starving.  
"The perfect mommy snack."  
Closing my eyes I savored the taste before looking at my friend, slowly becoming aware of the weight on my left ankle, no doubt I was chained to the bed.  
"Only I didn't have a mother to make this for me. Well, of course, I had a mother, but I never knew her."  
I smiled softly at him and placed my hand over his.  
"I'm sorry Oliver. You weren't given love, like every child should."  
He shook his head, I had known his story in high school, everyone did, he was the only one in our school that didn't have parents.  
"Do you know how I figured out you are Bloody Face?"  
He tilted his head.  
"Someone like Kit Walker wouldn't have the skills necessary to skin anything, his hands are to rough from a job working on cars, he doesn't have the patients to stalk prey. But you, your hands are smooth, barely calloused, you have all the patients in the world."  
He nodded in understanding before continuing his story while I started on the tomato soup.  
"Cassandra, I've always been self-aware. I knew I was different from the other kids. I was smarter. But I was also more afflicted. It's what led me to study psychiatry…to better understand my disorder. It wasn't until medical school. That I had my first breakthrough, though."  
Finishing my tomato soup I placed the bowl down and pulled my knees to my chest, the chains clanking together as I moved, watching him intently as he explained his experience about being teased in medical school, about the woman on the slab in his anatomy class.  
"It was then that I knew what I was missing, a mother's touch. Skin-to-skin contact."  
Reaching forward I gently grabbed his hand like I had so many times. He smiled at me.  
"It's what I was craving. It's what I was missing my whole life. Oh, but she smelled of formaldehyde. And her skin, even after I removed it, was cold and stiff. Have you ever read or heard about the Harlow studies?"  
I shook my head, knowing that this man in front of me was not a monster, just like I wasn't a monster.  
"Baby rhesus monkeys were separated from their mothers after birth, and they were given two substitute mothers: A wire mesh one with milk and the other covered in terrycloth. Every monkey preferred the terrycloth-covered mother, even if it didn't have milk."  
I nodded in understanding.  
"Because of the skin."  
He nodded, a smile starting to appear on his face.  
"Even monkeys know the difference. I tried, I really tried. But that cadaver did nothing to quiet my craving. I needed someone…a little more lively."  
He started talking about the librarian, his first kill.  
"Warm living skin."  
I felt one tear slip, not because I was terrified, no, I was crying for Oliver, for growing up without knowing love.  
"No, no, no, no, no. It's okay."  
He gently wiped the tear away and I leaned into his touch.  
"It's okay, because now that you're here, all of that work is behind me."  
I smiled at him, my mind focusing on that one sentence, if he could change maybe he could help me do something productive with my life.

* * *

I looked around in boredom. Oliver left me alone about an hour ago, I knew he didn't trust me fully, I was still chained up in the basement. Moving my ankle I watched the heavy chain move. At the sound of heavy footsteps I glanced up and watched as Oliver appeared throwing a mini tantrum.  
"He's unbelievable. He has the nerve to call me a liar, when he's the one spouting fantasies about little green men!"  
I blinked in surprise.  
"Kit called you?"  
He turned and gave me a predatory look that I didn't back down from.  
"What did he say?"  
"He called me a liar."  
I shook my head.  
"You're not a liar Oliver. Come here."  
He stalked over to me, bending down so he was eye level with me. Reaching up I hugged him, feeling him stiffen before slowly sitting on the bed and hugging me back.  
"You are not a liar, you are not a monster, you are my friend Oliver. You have been my friend since we were teenagers."  
I felt his arms tighten around me, sighing I turned and kissed his neck, he moaned at the contact before pulling back and looking down at me. I smiled at him before carefully kissing him on the lips, he didn't respond at first, then he started kissing me back, a simple kiss turned into one of want and passion, teeth clashed, tongues battled. I gasped when I felt Oliver's hands wondering. Pulling back I smiled at him, we were both panting, his eyes clouded in lust. Kissing his cheek, I grabbed his hand and placed it on the ribbon that was holding my nightgown closed. His clouded eyes turned hungry as his hands easily worked the bow loose and eased the material down before kissing and biting at the exposed skin. Moving my legs, we both stopped at the sound of the chains. Oliver reached down and touched the metal covering my ankle.  
"I'm so sorry Cassandra."  
I smiled lightly at him as he crawled off the bed and over to his work station against the wall, searching through a drawer he turned and held up a key before walking back over to the bed and grabbing my ankle, unlocking the thick metal clasp. I sighed softly as the weight was gone. I moved my leg in an attempt to rub the sore skin only for Oliver to grab it and start rubbing the skin with expert hands. Laying back I watched him as he worked the skin before kissing it and slowly making his way up, arching my back and letting out little whimpers as he kissed, licked, and bit the skin. Grabbing his face I pulled him up, kissing him again.  
"Not down here Oliver, please?"  
He nodded and stood up before carrying me upstairs and into a different room, I could assume was his.

**I'm only stopping here because I know I suck at writing smut, so let your imaginations wonder on this one.**  
**Remember to review and I will hopefully have an update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**  
**Kind of sorry about not updating, but life as an adult doesn't leave give me a lot of time for this hobby.**  
**Anyway, I decided that this story needs one more chapter after this, so it will be longer (I hope) than this one. **  
**I do apologize for how short this chapter is though.  
Enjoy!**

Waking up the first thing I noticed was a heartbeat that wasn't mine, opening my eyes I was met with pale skin and a warm body.  
"You're awake."  
I turned and looked up at Oliver, memories of last night coming back to me. Nodding my head I curled closer to him, my legs wrapping tightly around his.  
"What do we do now?"  
Oliver sighed and ran a hand through my hair.  
"What would you like to do? This is your life now Cassandra, you are free from Briarcliff, you can do whatever you want."  
Just as I was about to respond the phone started ringing, Oliver cursed lightly, moving off him I watched as he left the room. Shaking my head I wrapped the sheet around my body and wondered into the living room just as Oliver was hanging up.  
"They know you're gone, that was Sister Jude asking if I had seen you."  
"What did you say?"  
He smirked at me as I walked closer to him, easily wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"I told them that it was a shame for such a, promising, patient to get away and that I would keep my eyes open."  
He kissed my forehead and I giggled.  
"Promising patient huh? And how did you come to that assessment doctor?"  
Oliver smirked at me before kissing me fully.  
"Perhaps I need to re-evaluated you're mental status."  
I laughed as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.  
"Mmmm, playful in the mornings, I'll have to remember that."  
Oliver smirked before kissing and biting my neck.  
"Oliver, wait, two seconds."  
He groaned and looked at me, his eyes lustful yet patient.  
"What is it Cassandra?"  
"What about Grace? She helped me in there. And Lana? I didn't like her but the woman didn't do anything wrong."  
With a heavy sigh Oliver walked over and sat with me still wrapped around him on the couch.  
"I can't change their fates at Briarcliff, I can try, but I will not make any promises."  
Grinning I kissed him, rolling my hips against his as he pulled the sheet away from my body.  
"I just want you to try Oliver, that's all."  
He nodded and kissed me, easily maneuvering me so he slipped inside causing us both to groan. Rolling my hips I easily set the pace. Burying my head in Oliver's shoulder I whimpered and groaned as he took control, as I was learning Oliver liked to do. Arching my back I ground my hips against his only for him to smirk and roll us over, moving me to my hands and knees before slipping in again, throwing my head back I whimpered and bucked against him as he took complete control, shuddering I collapsed as my orgasm shook me to the core before feeling Oliver follow after me. Panting I groaned as I felt him pull out before rolling over and smiling up at him, as he touched my cheek.  
"You are so beautiful."  
I smiled, reaching up I kissed him.  
"You are crazy, but I love you anyway."  
He smiled and kissed me.  
"No more crazier than you."  
Laughing I sat up and kissed his neck.  
"So this is the end of Bloody Face?"  
Oliver sighed and held me against him while grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around us.  
"I believe Bloody Face has ran his course, now that Kit Walker has been convicted, and I have you."  
I smiled as he kissed me softly.  
"We will start disposing of the evidence tomorrow."  
Nodding I kissed him before slipping out from under him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"If you must know, I am going to make us breakfast."  
Oliver laughed and followed me into the kitchen.  
"You can't cook."  
I laughed and pulled out a bowl.  
"Not real food, no, but I can actually bake."  
He raised an eyebrow as I moved about the kitchen gathering supplies and turning on the oven.  
"Oh really, I didn't know that, bake something for me."  
I laughed and lightly pushed him out of the kitchen.  
"I will if you leave the kitchen and grab me something to wear."  
He smirked and ran his hands up my waist causing me to shiver.  
"But I enjoy seeing you like this."  
I laughed.  
"And the off chance I get burned will make me less appealing."  
Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and leaving me to start my work.

"So? How is it?"  
I waited patiently as Oliver took a bite out of the carrot cake I baked.  
"Delicious."  
I smiled happily as he took another slow bite before devouring the rest of the piece.  
"You have some remarkable talent."  
Grinning I climbed into his lap, laughing a little as he fed me a piece before eating the last bite himself as we cuddled on the couch, knowing we were going to have a long day in the morning.

**I know it was short, so what do we think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yall, so I completely forgot about this chapter sitting on my computer, honestly its been ready for a while. I am so sorry guys!**  
**Anyway this is the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed, I really had no idea how to end this and I'm not happy with it, but I can't think of anything else.**

A couple of months went by, as far as I was aware Grace was still in Briarcliff and Lana had been released a couple weeks ago thanks to Oliver. Oliver was hired on full time now that Sister Jude was no longer in charge. I was still considered a run away but thanks to Oliver I had a new identity and was in the process of opening a bakery. But today, my mind was too preoccupied to plan anymore, Oliver would be home soon, and in my hands was the piece of paper that was going to change our lives.  
With my new identity I was able to go to the doctor's office. For the past few weeks I have not been feeling very well, I had missed my period and became concerned. Only for the doctor to tell me what I had feared, I was pregnant, with Oliver's baby.  
I wasn't afraid of it being Oliver's child, I was afraid I won't be able to carry full term, not after what my body went through at Briarcliff.

* * *

"I'm home. I have something exciting to tell you."  
Leaning against the wall I watched Oliver place his briefcase down.  
"I have news for you too."  
He looked up at my tone, curiosity clear in his eyes.  
"Oh?"  
Nodding I walked over to him and handed him the piece of paper, watching as he scanned it twice before looking up at me in shock.  
"You're pregnant?"  
I nodded, waiting for his reaction.  
"I'm going to be a father?"  
I smiled and nodded as his voice cracked. He broke into a grin and pulled me against him, kissing me affectionately.  
"What's wrong?"  
Wiping at my eyes I realized I had started crying.  
"I'm scared."  
He smiled and hugged me, easily picking me up and walking us over to the couch, sitting with me curled in his lap he waited for me to talk to him.  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to carry him full term, or if I do, then I won't survive the delivery."  
Oliver sighed and tightened his grip on my waist, resting his hand on my stomach.  
"Listen to me Cassandra, you are a strong woman, and we will keep a constant vigilance on your health. I won't let our son grow up without a mother."  
With tears in my eyes I hugged him.  
"Thank you Oliver."  
He shushed me and held me closer as I started crying into his shoulder.

* * *

"Good night Cassandra!"  
"Good night guys! Be Safe!"  
Waving at the girls that helped me run my little bakery as they shut the front door behind them before turning and continuing to clean up, my large belly making the task harder than it should be. My due date was in a week and I couldn't wait for this baby to be out of me.  
Bending over I gasped as pressure hit my lower stomach before feeling my water break.  
"Well, it's about time."  
Smiling to myself I walked over to the phone while grabbing my purse and keys.  
"Hello?"  
"Oliver? It's time, I'll meet you at the hospital."  
Hanging up the phone I walked out of my little bakery and over to my car. Starting the engine I started the long drive to the hospital ready to bring our son into the world.  
**THE END**


End file.
